Juntos para siempre
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: -Estaríamos juntos hasta la eternidad, no le veo lo malo. -Marshall tiene que decir sí o no dado que Fionna ya eligió ese camino...


_Esto es una tontería, el tiempo para los seres vivos se va volando, pasa muy rápido y después de un par de décadas de sus muertes nadie los recuerda. Algunos recuerdan sus nombres pues los mencionan en la historia, y saben qué hicieron algunos otros, pero nadie los recuerda realmente, nadie sabe cómo eran, quienes fueron… yo sí. Llevo mil años recordando gente que viene y va, aún de antes de la guerra de los hongos, aún antes de eso… yo soy el único que va a recordarlos para siempre._

_Esto es una idiotez… quisiera simplemente poder salir al sol un día y desaparecer…_

–Marshall… ¿En qué piensas?

–En una nueva nota fúnebre para mi bajo-hacha.

–Últimamente solo compones notas fúnebres…

–No tengo muchos motivos para celebrar.

–Yo sí.

–Ah, sí, tu cumpleaños dieciséis.

–Entre otras cosas… mar… Marshall Lee… he estado pensando mucho y… si quiero ser tu novia.

Marshall Lee miró asombrado a Fionna y sonrió temiendo poder sonrojarse, pero no lo hizo, solamente se acercó a ella para besarla con una nueva alegría renovada, con nuevas ganas de vivir.

.

.

.

Dos años después.

.

.

.

Cake trató de poner la gasa sobre aquella herida sin lastimar a Fionna pero no lo consiguió, dado que ella emitió un gemido involuntario. De pies a cabeza estaba cubierta de rasguños y raspones sin mencionar la herida de su costado. Gracias al cielo la doctora Princesa había estado disponible para atender el caso de Fionna. Ahora solo había que cubrir las heridas expuestas con un ungüento y vendajes.

Por un momento, Fionna se olvidó del dolor que sentía y se preguntó si Marshall la visitaría. –Cariño, muerde esto, ésta vez va a doler.

–Gracias Cake. –Respondió la humana antes de morder el pedazo de tela que su hermana le ofrecía. Fionna cerró los ojos, escuchó un golpecito, como si alguien golpeara a Cake y luego, el vendaje se adhirió a su piel sin que ella sintiera ningún dolor. –Cake, si estabas jugando conmigo…

–Yo nunca juego contigo primor. –Dijo Marshall con expresión huraña tomando otro vendaje y colocándolo en la pierna de Fionna, en otro momento se jactaría de estar tocándola con tanto ahínco y trataría de sonrojarla diciendo frases seductoras y sensuales como el vampiro que era, pero ahora atendía parsimoniosamente las heridas de la joven humana. –Pensé que era todo una invención de la reina helada.

– ¿Ella te lo dijo?

–Solo me dijo que te habías enfrentado a un monstruo con el que te había sido difícil acabar. Pero no dijo nada más.

–Bruja chismosa.

–De no ser por ella no me habría enterado… ¿Dónde hay más vendas Cake?

–En ése cajón de allá. –Dijo la aludida.

–Gracias.

Fionna miró a su hermana y a su novio alternándolos y luego suspiró. Siempre estaban en total desacuerdo cuando Cake no estaba demasiado asustada, siempre salvo cuando se trataba de ella. Si Fionna estaba de por medio, ellos actuaban como un equipo para cuidarla y protegerla. –Chicos, estoy bien.

– ¿Bien? –Reclamó Marshall enderezándose y agarrándose del borde del cajón pero aún sin mirar a Fionna y exclamó conteniendo su desacuerdo. – ¿Te llevaron al hospital y te tuvo que atender la Doctora Princesa y tú me dices que estas bien? No me hagas reír Fionna. –Terminó amargamente volviendo su atención al cajón. –No estoy de humor para chistes.

–No era un chiste. –Respondió triste la humana.

–Gracias por cuidar de ella. –Dijo secamente Marshall para Cake. –Ya llegué, así que puedo hacerme cargo del resto.

–Cielo, ¿Estarás bien? –Dijo Cake en tono de angustia.

–Sí Cake, no te preocupes. Monochromicorn te espera en casa.

–Sí… hay momentos en los que lamento haberme ido de aquí.

–No te preocupes Cake, Marshall me cuida bien.

–Cuando puede. ¿Estás segura de lo que hablamos?

–Completamente. Te veré luego Cake.

–Suerte cariño.

Cake cerró con cuidado dejando a Fionna a solas con Marshall. Desde que ella había cumplido dieciocho, él pasaba casi todas las noches con ella, molestándola, impidiéndole dormir o simplemente abrazándola y cuidándola. Ésta no sería la excepción, y menos ahora que tenía que estar en cama o la herida del costado sería cosa grave. Sonrió.

–Entonces… –Dijo Fionna tratando de sonar casual. –¿Cuál es el plan para ésta noche?

–Un caldo caliente y jugo de zanahoria.

–No suena como tu dieta habitual.

Marshall suspiró sentándose al lado de Fionna y tomándole el rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos directamente. –Creo que debemos dejar de vernos.

– ¿Qué?

–Fionna, yo soy inmortal, y estaré aquí siempre. Y tú eres tan frágil que podrías morir incluso en mis manos. Lo que pasó hoy, cuando supe que habías estado en el hospital casi corro a verte, pero…

–De hecho yo también he estado pensando en eso… pero yo tengo una solución más creativa que eso.

Marshall suspiró. – ¿Cuál es?

–Muérdeme.

– ¿Qué?

–Si lo haces seré como tú y podremos estar juntos para siempre ¿No? Eso es lo que quiero. Estar contigo para siempre.

Marshall suspiró. –Ya no podrías salir al sol, ni comerías otra cosa que no fuera sangre…

–O color rojo.

–Tu piel se volvería… así. –Dijo mostrando sus manos. –Y verías partir a todos tus amigos. El príncipe gay…

–Dulce príncipe. –Reprendió la chica.

–Gay. Cake, lord Monochromicorn, incluso a la reina helada.

–No sabes cuánto la voy a extrañar. Aunque ella tampoco tiene muchas ganas de morirse. Parece que vivió desde mucho antes de…

–Sí, sí, sí… Todos se irán. Menos tú.

–Ni tú.

Marshall suspiró.

–No puedo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Es egoísta.

–No si te lo estoy pidiendo.

Marshall suspiró de nuevo, pero ésta vez con más fuerzas pero sin ganas. – ¿Cake…?

–Está de acuerdo, ya hablé con todas las personas que son importantes para mí y les dije que trataría de persuadirte. No parecieron conformes pero… tampoco ofrecieron mucha resistencia, solo faltas tú.

–Si lo hago… ¿Segura que no te arrepentirás?

–Existe la magia, ya encontraremos la manera de salir al sol por ejemplo. Además… soy la última humana ¿Lo olvidas? ¿Qué más puedo esperar? Envejecer y morir. Bah. O volverme gente pez.

–Ugh, no, eso no.

– ¿Ves? No tengo muchas opciones.

–No quiero ser tu verdugo.

–Estaríamos juntos hasta la eternidad, no le veo lo malo.

–Lo haré. Si estás tan decidida lo haré. Pero ya no serías la última humana.

–Que bien, ¿No?

–Pero me tomaré mi tiempo, hace siglos no hago esto.

–Bien, te espero.

Fionna recargó el cuello hacia atrás y suspiró, Marshall por otro lado sintió nauseas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió completamente nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. Besó una vez más a Fionna y luego deslizó suavemente sus labios hacia el cuello de la chica. – ¿Segura?

–Sí.

Marshall abrió la boca y rozó el cuello de Fionna con los colmillos, como pudo insistió. – ¿Segura?

–Sí.

–Pero…

Fionna, poco dispuesta a discutir con él, empujó la cabeza del joven hacia su cuello obligándolo a morderla, y él por otro lado comenzó a chupar la sangre de la chica, que se sintió débil por la repentina pérdida de sangre. Marshall se alejó y besó la frente de Fionna para luego murmurar. –Tranquila, todo terminará pronto…

.

.

Fionna sonrió abiertamente, sentada en el techo de su casa del árbol con el sol pegándole en el rostro. Adentro de la casa Marshall descansaba tranquilo sobre el sofá y dormitando cuando Cake llegó a la puerta.

– ¡Cariño, baja de ahí!

–Bien. –Fionna se lanzó en el aire y flotó ligera hasta Cake. – ¿Qué opinas?

–Me alegro que las sortijas mágicas de plata y lapislázuli que el príncipe Gumball y la Gansa Mansa les consiguieron funcionen… ¿Les dijo cuánto dura el efecto?

–Siempre mientras no nos las quitemos.

–Genial. Bueno querida, venía con una invitación del dulce reino, parece que el príncipe dará un baile esta noche. Por si quieren ir.

–Gracias Cake. Iremos.

–Bien, ah, por cierto, dile a Marshall Lee que se ve fantástico con ese tono de piel.

–Yo se lo diré. –Cake se alejó corriendo y aumentando de tamaño por lo que Fionna entró a la casa de nuevo. Al parecer, aquellos anillos no solo contrarrestaban el efecto del sol sino que también los hacían ver más… humanos. Fionna tanteó las cicatrices de la mordida y sonrió entrando a la casa. Flotó un poco sobre Marshall y le depositó un beso despertándolo. –Arriba, el príncipe Gumball dará un baile hoy.

– ¿Iremos?

–Lo prometí.

–Bien. –Dijo abrazando a la chica. –Si no hay más remedio. –Y tras plantarle un beso se levantó arrastrando a la chica con él para buscar qué usar en el baile.

* * *

Ok, ¿Bueno o malo?

Se me ocurrió que tal vez podría jugar un poco con esto así que aquí les va. Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer.


End file.
